


Injured Soldiers Have No Place In The World

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post chapter 49 and spoiler warnings for chapter 49 -- Erwin has come to face a fact that he knows he can't evade. Implied Eruri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured Soldiers Have No Place In The World

Even months after successfully rescuing Eren, Levi slept by Erwin’s side.

The thought of something worse happening to him was too much for him to bear.

If he stood next to him forever, maybe he could secure that thought that he would continue to live.

Levi eventually recovered from his injuries, and while the Commander was recovering and going through the rehabilitation process, he made sure that duties in the Scouting Legion were going as planned. Erwin tried his hardest to keep his post going, even when the doctors told him to rest. In his hospital bed he was still, clumsily, signing off paper work and ordering squads for excursions outside the wall. Hanji had taken over most of the physical work outside of the walls, working twice as hard in addition to her ongoing research. Eren was a big help for Hanji as well, keeping himself busy was for the better. With the ever growing thought that he was to blame for the Commander’s injury kept him from keeping level head.

Eren went to visit Erwin shortly after he was cleared for visitors, with Armin and Mikasa by his side, in tears. Erwin simply placed his remaining hand on Eren’s head, and told him not to worry himself. As the Commander it is his duty to make sure the key to saving humanity was saved, and that Eren needed to fulfill that duty for Erwin’s sake.

Part of Erwin’s rehab was to do simple things again, using his non-dominant hand for everyday tasks. Even though it bore him to tears, he continued to do them everyday. Levi was a big help, in more ways than one. Erwin continued to beg the nurses to allow him to practice using his 3-D maneuver gear, he did it during the attack on the Armored Titan, but the nurses said that it was an act of adrenaline on Erwin’s part, rather than pure skill. When the nurses weren’t around, Levi watched Erwin attempt to put his body harness on by himself. If Levi weren’t attempting to hold back a snicker, he was up close with Erwin helping him.

Something told Levi that the Commander wasn’t going to give up that easily. He was prepared to stand behind him every step of the way.

The King’s council, however, had something else in mind.

Levi was told not to tell Erwin of the upcoming ceremony. The one day Levi wasn’t around, Erwin knew what was going on immediately. Over the course of the previous three months, squad leaders had stopped coming to him for reports and orders, instead nurses were the only ones who saw him. He no longer used his left hand for his sloppy signature, but for lifting weights and therapy exercises.

The day after he was discharged from the hospital. It was also the day he was being summoned to the Inner District. Erwin stood in his office, he ran his fingers along the edge of the large wooden desk. It would likely be the last time he could call it his own. On the back of his tall chair rested his military jacket. It was replaced after his old one was torn. He grabbed it and shoved his arm through the sleeve, shrugging the other side onto his right shoulder, the empty right sleeve hanging helpless. Erwin straightened the jacket as best as he could, and left his office.

Hanji was waiting for him with a smile. She stopped Erwin to roll up the sleeve, to prevent it from getting in the way, she said. Erwin replied with a simple smile, and walked past, Hanji following to the carriages to take them within Wall Sina.

The King’s court was filled to the brim. Erwin greeted old friends, and awkwardly shook hands with new ones. He was escorted into the center area where he was reunited with Levi. He stood stiff with his green cape on in front of the large accumulation of desks where the council sat. They all stood when Erwin entered, allowing him to take a stand next to Levi. He placed his left hand behind him upon reflex and stood straight before the council. Yes, he was positive what was going on.

“Erwin Smith, the 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion. According to our reports, four months ago, you led a rescue mission for retrieving Eren Jaeger, an important weapon in your strategy to reclaim Wall Maria, from the Armored and Colossal Titans. In that instance, you were caught by a Titan by your right arm and dragged you away from your horse. Even then you continued to order your troops to press forward. You then got back on your horse, and approached the Armored Titan using your 3-D maneuver gear, freeing Eren Jaeger from his captor and rode back to Wall Rose” the head council spoke loud and clear for the entire room to hear.

“Yes, sir,” Erwin continued to stay perfectly still. Levi stood next to him, listening to the full official report for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

“In addition, according to your own personal reports, a handful of soldiers stood behind to kill the Titan that captured you and released your arm from the Titan’s teeth. They used a ripped piece of cloth to simulate a tourniquet to close off the blood vessel in your arm to prevent you from bleeding out. Yet you willingly used your own blade to amputate it below the tourniquet,”

“Yes, sir,” Erwin repeated. Reliving that moment, second for second, wasn’t something he had accounted for when arriving. The personal report, however, was a first time for Levi.

The head council sighed and clasped his hands together. “During your recovery, you continued to perform your duties to the best of your abilities. We in the Inner District admire your efforts even after losing your right arm. However—” the council stopped and paused to talk amongst each other. “However, we believe that it can only take the Scouting Legion so far. Further more cannot possibly expect you to come back alive if you were to venture outside of the walls again. We have unanimously decided to appoint Lance Corporal Levi to take your place as the 14th Commander of the Scouting Legion,”

Murmurs around the room filled the void the head council left. Erwin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I understand,”

Levi had started to lose his composure. He jerked his gaze to his, soon former, Commander. He couldn't believe that Erwin would just give up that easily, even after they've been through so much. Erwin turned to his right to face Levi, in turn Levi followed and faced Erwin.

“I, Erwin Smith, the 13th Commander of the Scouting Legion, hereby appoint Lance Corporal Levi in my place as the 14th Commander,” Erwin spoke loud and clear for everybody in the room to hear.

“Tch… stupid old man. I always said I would work under you,” Levi whispered. He takes a deep breath and stepped his foot out, and brought his right hand and placed it over his heart.

Erwin simply smiles gently for a split second. It was one of the best salutes he had ever seen Levi do, with as much emotion and dedication he knew he had for Erwin. Erwin replied by stepping his foot out, and taking his left arm that was behind him, and placed it over his own heart. It felt odd to salute this way, but he knew Levi would see it all the same.

“Lead your soldiers to victory, Commander,”

“Our soldiers, you idiot,”


End file.
